Today's sports racquets, such as tennis, racquetball, squash and badminton racquets, each have a frame with a head portion supporting a string bed, coupled to a shaft or handle. The size and length of the head varies, depending on the particular sport for which the racquet is being used. As the racquet strikes a projectile such as a ball or shuttlecock, the strings deflect and propel the projectile from the racquet. The resulting string vibration is transmitted to the frame of the racquet and eventually the handle or shaft, and, finally, to the hand, arm and shoulder of the user. This string vibration may cause user discomfort.
Vibration damping devices have been incorporated into racquets in an effort to absorb and reduce these uncomfortable and potentially harmful vibrations. While there are many different types of damping devices, most attempt to absorb the vibration in the string bed before it is transmitted to the frame. Many such devices attach to the strings themselves in or near the throat of the racquet and are made of a rubber or silicone-type material that is conducive to absorbing vibration. Because these devices must be lightweight in order to minimally affect the balance and feel of the racquet, and because many of them are located to be remote from the main racquet hitting area, they may not provide sufficient damping to significantly reduce the vibration. Further, many are difficult to install and some are prone to fall off during play.
However, grommets are usually incorporated into racquets to prevent premature string wear. Thus, it would be advantageous to incorporate a light-weight damping device into a racquet, near the hitting area, in the form of an elongated grommet, made from an elastic material that minimally affects the weight, balance and feel of the racquet, yet significantly reduces vibration in the string bed.